mitologiafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Fascinus
thumb|Ejemplos galo-romanos del fascinum de bronce.En la antigua religión y magia romanas, el fascinus o fascinum era la personificación del falo divino. La palabra puede referirse a la deidad (Fascinus), a las efigies y amuletos fálicos, y a los hechizos usados para invocar su divina protección.La forma neutra fascinum es más usada para objetos y amuletos mágicos, el masculino fascinus para el dios. Plinio lo llama medicus indiviae, un "doctor" o remedio para la envidia o el mal de ojo. Religión pública thumb|Falo inscrito en una piedra del pavimento en Pompeya. Las vestales tendían culto al fascinus populi Romani, la sagrada imagen del falo que era una de las muestras de la seguridad del estado (sacra Romana). Por lo tanto, se asociaba con el Paladio.R. Joy Littlewood, A Commentary on Ovid: Fasti Book 6 (Oxford University Press, 2006), p. 73; T.P. Wiseman, Remus: A Roman Myth (Cambridge University Press, 1995), p. 61 online. Los mitos romanos, como el engendramiento de Servio Tulio, sugieren que este falo era la personificación del poder generativo masculino situado en el corazón, considerado sagrado. Cuando un general celebraba un triunfo, las vestales colgaban una efigie del fascinus bajo el carro para protegerlo de la envidia. thumb|Fascinus de Pompeya. Agustín de Hipona, cuya principal fuente de la religión romana fueron las obras teológicas perdidas de Marco Terencio Varrón, señala que la imagen fálica fue llevada en procesión anualmente en el festival de Padre Liber, el dios romano identificado con Dioniso o Baco, con el propósito de proteger los campos de fascinatio, compulsión mágica: }} thumb|Bajorrelieve de un fascinus bípedo eyaculando sobre un mal de ojo sobre el que se sitúa un escorpión, en Leptis Magna. El falo divinizado, Fascinus, comparte atributos con Mutuno Tutuno, cuyo santuario supuestamente data de la fundación de la ciudad, y del dios griego importado Príapo.Arnobio, Adversus nationes 4.7, conecta explícitamente a Tutuno con el fascinus; ver Robert E.A. Palmer, "Mutinus Titinus: A Study in Etrusco-Roman Religion and Topography," in Roman Religion and Roman Empire: Five Essays (University of Pennsylvania Press, 1974), pp. 187–206. Símbolos mágicos thumb|Tintinábulo de Herculano, con el falo como una bestia a la que se enfrenta el humano. Se puede encontrar una representación gráfica del poder de fascinus para alejar el mal de ojo en un mosaico romano que muestra a un falo eyaculando en un ojo.Daniel Ogden, Magic, Witchcraft, and Ghosts in the Greek and Roman Worlds: A Sourcebook (Oxford University Press, 2002), p. 25 online. El motivo también era conocido de múltiples esculturas relieves de Leptis Magna en la actual Libia.Catherine Johns, Sex or Symbol? Erotic Images of Greece and Rome (Routledge, 1982), p. iv;Rediscovering Pompeii («L'Erma» di Bretschneider, 1990), p. 147. Una figura de terracota del siglo I a.C. muestra "dos pequeños hombres-falo cortando el ojo por la mitad".Craig Arthur Williams, Roman Homosexuality: Ideologies of Masculinity in Classical Antiquity p. 92 online. Los amuletos fálicos, a veces alados, eran omnipresentes en la cultura romana, desde la joyería a campanas y de campanillas aladas a lámparas. Plinio señala la costumbre de colgar amuletos fálicos en el cuello del bebé, encotrándose ejemplos de anillos con falos tan pequeños que solo podrían llevarlos los niños.Martin Henig, Religion in Roman Britain (London: BT Batsford LTD, 1984), pp. 185–186 online, with image of example. El amuleto "puño y falo" era prevalente entre soldados. Son pendientes fálicos con la representación de un puño apretado (normalmente) en la base del pene, frente a los testículos. Varios ejemplos muestran al puño haciendo el manus fica o higa, un símbolo de buena suerte. La mayor colección proviene de CamulodunumN. Crummy, Colchester Archaeological Report 2: The Roman Small finds from excavations in Colchester 1971-9 (Colchester: Colchester Archaeological Trust LTD, 1983).. Etimología La palabra "fascinar" proviene del latín fascinum y el verbo fascinare, "usar el poder de fascinus", es decir, "practicar magia" y por lo tanto "encantar, embrujar". Catulo usa el vérbo al final de Carmen 7, un poema endecasílabo referido a su amante Lesbia; expresa su infinito deseo de besos que no que no pueden ser contados por mirones ni "fascinados" (hechizados) por las malas lenguas; tal alegría, también en Carmen 5, atraería potencialmente a la envidia.David Wray, Catullus and the Poetics of Roman Manhood (Cambridge University Press, 2001), p. 152 online. Los versos fesceninos, los satíricos y a veces pervertidas canciones o cantos realizados en varias ocasiones sociales, pudieron haber sido nombradas por fascinum; las antiguas fuentes proponen esta etimología junto con un origen alternativo de Fescennia, una pequeña ciudad de Etruria.Gian Biagio Conte, Latin Literature: A History (Johns Hopkins University Press, 1987, 1994), p. 23 online. Referencias Categoría:Dioses Romanos